veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mac and Cheese
Mac and Cheese (also known as Macaroni and Cheese) is the 41st Silly Song with Larry. Larry explains about how his ancestors invented the famous dish, Marconi and Cheese. Lyrics The Announcer: Now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. We joined Larry as he recounts the amazing tale of his family's invention of macaroni and cheese. Larry: It's true I will explain it to you As only an opera can do My... Great (24x) grandfather and my Great (19x) grandmother I forget how many greats Well, they lived in different families Families: Lived in different families Larry: Who didn't like each other... Antonio: My name's Antonio Cucaroni And we eats-a pasta only Cucaroni 1: Buscantni, Rigatoni Cucaroni 2: We like-a penne Cucaroni 3: Cannelloni Antonio: But don't call them noodles Cucaronis: Ha ha ha ha ha Momma Cumberisi: My name-a Momma Cumberisi And our food's extremely cheesy Gorgonzola Cumberisi Kid 1: Eww, it's smelly Cumberisi Kid 2: But I still want some in my belly Momma Cumberisi: That's because we like our food extremely cheesy Cumberisis: Ha ha ha ha ha Antonio: Have you met my son-a Tony? He makes a mean-a macaroni Momma Cumberisi: My Maria makes a charming saucy cheese Someday she'll meet a man-a Who comes from her own clan-a Antonio: No son of mine will ever marry a Cumberis...i Larry: My Great (24x) grandfather and my Great (19x) grandmother I still forget how many greats Though their families were enemies Maria and Tony liked each other (both carts of pasta and cheese sauce roll away, Tony and Maria hopped on them, but crash because of rocks and results a glob of macaroni and cheese, the families were not happy) Momma Cumberisi: (gasps) It's his fault! Antonio Cucaroni: Her fault! Momma Cumberisi: Your fault! Larry: No, it's their fault The families were having a fit Maria and Tony were tasting Tony: Iiiiit's... impastably delicious Maria: It's incheddarably delightful Tony: There's a piece on your lips Both: We shouldn't miss this biteful (both of them sigh, then they're about to kiss, only to get interrupted by Larry) Larry: Wait, wait, wait, wait a minute! (groans) This is my grandparents! Nothin' to see here! (whispers) Let's just skip to the end. That's how my Great (24x) grandfather and my Great (19x) grandmother I still don't know how many greats But they brought together the families Families: Brought together the families Larry: And invented Macaroni and Cheese (continues singing until Momma and Antonio stop arguing) Momma Cumberisi: It's cheese and macaroni! Antonio: It's macaroni and cheese! Larry: It's Great (9x) Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. ,tune in next time to hear Antonio say... Antonio: It's-a-Grrrrreat! Fun Facts Trivia * The third Cucaroni has the same voice as Scallion 2. Remarks * The title card * Larry's grandfather has 24 "greats", while his grandmother has 19. Larry acknowledges this stating he forgot how many "greats" he said. * Many of the models for the family members are the same ones as Larry, though it is justified since it's Larry's family. * Larry was flipping the book to the page of Maria, even though she's already the page after Tony. Inside References * This is the second Silly Song to be done in a opera. The first being Larry's High Silk Hat. Real World References * The feud between the two families is similar what happened in Romeo and Juliet. * Antonio's "It's-a-Great!" is a coined catchphrase from Tony the Tiger whenever he sponsors Kellogg's Frosted Flakes. Category:Silly Songs Category:Songs